


Strange Addiction

by YeosangLovesBubbles



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blood, Drugs, Knifeplay, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not all of them take part in sexual activity, Smut, Top Choi Jongho, Top Choi San, Top Jung Wooyoung, Top Park Seonghwa, bottom yeosang, but thats the vibe they give off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeosangLovesBubbles/pseuds/YeosangLovesBubbles
Summary: Yeosang has a strange (kinky) addiction.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 20





	Strange Addiction

The sound of expensive designer shoes rang through the long hall. Long strides, chin up, eyes sharp, and lips tinted with a light gloss, giving off just a bit of femininity.

"Uh sir, are you sure you want to handle him alone?"

"Don't worry Wooyoung I'll be fine, I brought my knife didn't I?"

"Well yes but um-"

Yeosang put his finger on Wooyoung's lip and smiled at him.

"I'll be fine Wooyoung. Go get a change of clothes for me, I'll deal with this guy ok?"

"Y-yes, yes sir"

"Good boy."

Yeosang gave Wooyoung a kiss on the cheek before continuing to walk down the hallway to his next target.

This is a normal thing though, it always gave him a huge high, an unexplainable disgusting kind. But he enjoyed it, and his boyfriend enjoyed the after-effect of it.

Yeosang felt the back of his pocket checking for the knife before entering the room. Feeling it, he sighed happily and his eyes lit up from the oncoming high he was going to feel.

'Don't show it yet, don't show it yet.'

Yeosang entered the room, inside was a desk, a chair on both sides, a sink, a bed in the corner away from the desk, and a man sitting in one of them, handcuffed and pissed off.

But his head lifted hearing the door opening to see a man in a suit, holding a bundle of papers.

Yeosang sat across from the man who was staring at him.

"Choi San, of Choi Corporations?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to ask a few questions and I need you to comply. Do any of these men look familiar?"

Yeosang laid out pictures of three men, the pictures obviously taken without permission. San bit his lip and nodded. Yeosang added,

"And how do you know them?"

"Well uh, they help move along our shipping's, the boxes in that photo are full of Choi Tech, so it has to be taken care of carefully."

"So in those boxes are just phones, computers, and other products of your company?"

"Yes."

"hmm, then what are these?"

He pulled out photos of the boxes opened full of drugs. Ectsasy powder, cocaine, Mandrax, assortments of tablets, the good stuff you can make millions off of.

San looked at the photo for a second and then looked at Yeosang with an pissed off look in his eyes before pulling at the handcuffs and yelling

"Who the fuck took those photos?"

*slap*

San looked at Yeosang with angry eyes, but all Yeosang did in return was stand up from his chair lean forward on the desk, inches away from San's face.

"Tut tut tut, you should know better than to have an attitude."

Yeosang slipped his hand under San's chin, first he looked down at the growing bulge in San's jeans, and then he smiled in a twisted lustful way.

Leaning closer to whisper

"That's all I need for today, now don't act like you won't like what's to come..."

"like what-"

Yeosang pulled San into a kiss, he was now crawling on the table without breaking the kiss to sit on San's lap. San who got frustrated from not being able to touch Yeosang with his hands bit Yeosang's bottom lip drawing blood.

He winced pulling back putting a hand on San's chest. He swallowed his own blood and then looked at San as if he were a new toy for Yeosang to play with.

Leaned forward, lips brushing past San's skin, whispering,

"big mistake"

Then Yeosang reached into his back pocket while distracting San with another wet sloppy kiss, now pulling out the knife he had wanted to play with so desperately.

Yeosang rubbed the the cold blade's side up and down San's neck, before poking into his skin lightly, causing San to let out a groan that was swallowed by Yeosang.

"shush shush, it'll feel good soon."

The light pressure of the knife that had made a cat scratch began to get harder, the edge of the knife entering San's neck, this made him stop kissing Yeosang and scream from the pain.

But it was a different experience for Yeosang, he found it rather sexy and enjoyable, he enjoyed San's screams, it made him feel bubbly. He began to pump the knife in and out of the cut he had already made.

Looking at all the pretty blood that decorated San's neck and collarbones.

"It's all over now, you'll be ok."

San nodded and Yeosang just smiled at him pulling him in for one more kiss, to which San responded back with another weak kiss, as he was losing too much blood.

But the worst thing about Yeosang was, he was a big liar. Yeosang pulled out the knife that was still in San's neck and stabbed San in the chest with it.

Once.  
And then again.  
And then one more time.

San who's eyes were open, dull and lifeless, his lips covered in blood from spitting it up after being stabbed multiple times, and his skin cold and pale.

That didn't stop Yeosang from making him almost unrecognizable after his death, now his face had long cuts, and his pretty arm veins had now all been cut and drained.

Yeosang got off of the dead man's lap and looked at his bloody appearance, luckily right outside was Wooyoung.

Yeosang peaked his head out the room

"Wooyoung can you give me my clothes?"

Wooyoung nodded and quickly handed Yeosang a new suit, while averting his eyes from the blood that was seen on Yeosang's face and clothes.

Inside the room Yeosang changed into the new suit that has been prepared and washed his face in the sink that was in the corner of the room.

"Hah, all done, Wooyoung tell Mingi, what to do, you just make sure to send the head to his mother."

Wooyoung nodded and watched Yeosang walk to the boss's office, then reached up to his ear piece,

"Mingi, Hongjoong, you need to do clean up again, its not as messy this time."

"On our way."

~~~

*Knock Knock*

"Come in"

Yeosang entered and right as he closed the door he was pushed against the wall next to the door knocking over a small floor plant.

His boyfriend and boss Seonghwa, growls into his ear,

"How was it darling?"

Yeosang began thinking of the scene that took place 15 minute prior and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, along with his knees going weak.

"It was, euphoric."

"Mmm that's good"

Seonghwa said while kissing Yeosang's neck, his hands maneuvering under his boyfriend's shirt.

Seonghwa had piano playing fingers, they were long and steady, not to mention they were always cold due to his Raynaud's disease, but the cool feeling on Yeosang's warm skin always gave him a buzz, causing his once steady fingers to tremble with anticipation.

When the kiss got a little intense Yeosang moved from the wall and was pushed onto the leather sofa in the corner of the office. He sat on the sofa breathless and Seonghwa who stood in front of him got on his knees, now at the same height as Yeosang, pulling him back into a kiss.

Yeosang's hands ran through his boyfriends hair, as his boyfriend's went under his shirt, his cold fingers running across Yeosang's nipples causing them to feel sensitive and hard, causing him to whimper into Seonghwa's mouth,

"Seong-"

"Shh, what's my name? say it doll"

"Sir..."

"Good doll, stay still for me."

Yeosang stayed still as Seonghwa removed the blazer Yeosang was wearing and then moving onto unbuttoning each button on his shirt slowly, while looking into Yeosang's eyes the entire time smiling lightly at his pretty little doll.

Excitement rising in Yeosang's lower region, he wanted Seonghwa now but he had to wait until Seonghwa said he could start moving again.

Yeosang was now topless with the help of Seonghwa's gentle, cold hands. He leaned back into the leather on the couch, but it was cold, an uncomfortable kind of cold that made your back arch.

That was exactly was happened to him, his back arched pushing his head back and chest forward that was now being warmed up by Seonghwa's gentle lips pressing onto it, his tongue tasting Yeosang's sweet smooth skin.

Not long after Yeosang's pants had been removed, along with Seonghwa's clothes.

After they were both bearing no clothes Seonghwa picked Yeosang up setting him on his lap. Seonghwa now sitting on the black leather sofa and Yeosang facing forward, Seonghwa's, cock poking into Yeosang's skin.

Seonghwa whispered into Yeosang's ear,

"No prep, ok Doll?"

Yeosang only whimpered in return with a few eager nods.

"Look into his eyes the entire time ok?"

Yeosang looked forward at the other man who had been in the room the entire time, it was Jongho, he had a small smile on his face watching Yeosang squirm under Seonghwa's touch.

Yeosang nodded eagerly again, just wanting Seonghwa to pleasure him.

And without any prep Seonghwa placed his hard cock onto Yeosang's hole and then harshly stuffed the rest in, making Yeosang let out an inhumane sound, that most people would call the cops for if heard.

He was already panting and getting hot at the mixture of pain and pleasure that Seonghwa gave him, his eyes never leaving Jongho though, his eyes were focused on Jongho who was palming himself, his ears on Seonghwa's deep soothing voice, and the rest of his body on the pleasure Seonghwa gave him.

"I'm going to move now doll, be good and look forward."

Seonghwa gripped Yeosang's chin from behind holding his head in place to watch Jongho who was just enjoying the show, and with his other hand he wrapped it around Yeosang's stomach to hold him in place.

Then the thrusting began, yes it might've been slow but that didn't stop Yeosang's vocals from reacting, he had always been very vocal during his playtime with Seonghwa though.

"Sir! Sir, ple-please Sir, please!"

Seonghwa grunted answering back while continuing to thrust into Yeosang,

"What is it doll, use your words."

But all Yeosang could let out were inaudible words, and to Seonghwa, that was no answer, then the thrusts began to speed up.

Seonghwa clenched his eyes and tightened his hold around Yeosang's stomach, as he felt Yeosang tighten around him.

"Sir! P-p-le, plea, please sir!"

Seonghwa reaching his end was getting frustrated at his boyfriend's lack of words, he gripped Yeosang's hair and shouted in his ear

"Use your words doll!"

"Please use me sir! Use me to your, your heart's content, Ahh-"

Yeosang came mid sentence, his cum spraying the floor and just a bit landing on Jongho's shirt, Jongho who had clearly enjoyed the show looked down at the white blotch on his black shirt, using his finger to pick up the bit that landed on it and looking Yeosang straight in the eye, before licking it off his finger.

Yeosang shuddered at the action, and the look in Jongho's satisfied eyes.

Seonghwa had came into Yeosang letting out a final grunt, the feeling of being filled putting Yeosang into a dreamy state, laying his head back onto Seonghwa's shoulder, and Seonghwa peppering Yeosang's neck with kisses. Whispering

"Good job doll, good job, my beautiful doll."

Yeosang whispered back in a raspy tired voice, still panting a little,

"Th-Thank you sir, I, I love you, sir"

"I love you too."

~~~

After Yeosang had rested and him and Seonghwa were changed, Seonghwa sat at his desk and Jongho sat at the couch where the dirty scene had unfolded, sorting through files. Yeosang came back into the office after a shower with his guard Wooyoung, Wooyoung entered the office with Yeosang holding Yeosang's water. His blonde hair soaked just like Yeosang's, and hickey's on his neck, along with the new ones that were gracing Yeosang's pretty hands.

Yeosang walked over to Jongho and asked,

"Who's next?"

"Jeong Yunho, in room number 5, here are his papers."

Yeosang smiled, he loved to indulge in his strange addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this~ Also Wooyoung may seem like a bottom in this but he's just a really soft dom, that's all ^-^  
> And if the rating is wrong I don't care I never know what to rate my stories :/


End file.
